Talk:Higa Izumi
Higa Izumi or Izumi Higa? His name, pronounced in English, is Izumi Higa. The Japanese rendition of his name, 比嘉 泉, shows that, reading in Japanese it would be "Higa Izumi". The first two characters, 比嘉, are "Higa" and the last character, 泉, is "fountain" or "spring", or, "izumi". So his family name is Higa. His given name is thus Izumi. If the name conventions policy for the wiki is to use western conventions when writing in English (i.e., putting the given name first then the family name second) then this page needs to be titled "Izumi Higa" instead of "Higa Izumi". If the name conventions policy for the wiki is to use Japanese conventions even when writing in English then there are many other pages that will need to be edited to make sure the Family Name is first and the Given Name is second... (Is there somewhere that the wiki's naming convention policy is stated? Or are some articles written with Family First then Given Name Second, as is correct in Japanese, while other articles are written with Given Name First and then Family Name Second, as is correct in English?) My recommendation is that when writing non-fiction articles in English (which describes the articles on this wiki, they are non-fiction articles written in English) then western naming conventions should be followed, for clarity's sake and that this be the policy for naming conventions across the wiki. As it is, thanks to the way naming conventions were applied on Izumi Higa's page, there are many people who reference this wiki who think this character's given name is Higa and his family name is Izumi, and that's just not correct. That would mean the name of his family's pharmaceutical company is "Izumi Pharmaceuticals", which is incorrect as best we can tell from what the canon material shows. As a side note, at no point in the manga or anime is the name of his company actually clearly given, in text or dialogue. But there ''is ''one brief glimpse, in the anime, of the front of the company headquarters building where the signage indicates "Higa Pharmaceuticals" is the name of the company (as best you can see, it's not exactly clear). But a brief glimpse of background art is not exactly a solid indicator of what the company's name is. But, either way, the rendition of his name in Japanese (比嘉 泉) shows that his family name is Higa and his given name is Izumi. That should be clarified in this article, yes? (Note: I read through the policies and conventions for pages on the Sekirei wiki and nowhere does it lay out the wiki-wide policy for how Family Names and Given Names will be rendered. A wiki-wide policy on this subject would be a really good idea, I think.) RykOakwine (talk) 12:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: In general I agree with you, it's more comfortable for Western audiences to use the given name/family name construction. But at some point in the past when the wiki was first created it appears that a decision was made to use the Japanese construction. While not codified in the wiki policies, it is the "traditional" construction; and it would also be a big job to go back and change everything at this point. Txtracer (talk) 22:21, October 1, 2015 (UTC)